


Вне зависимости от замысла

by Theonya



Series: Вне зависимости от замысла [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fallen Angels, Love/Hate, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: - Я даже не хочу знать, о чем ты подумала, делая такое похотливое лицо.- Я, если ты не заметил, демон, могу делать любые лица, в отличии от ваших вечно притворных благостных физий.- А я, если ты заметила, и не делаю такое лицо.- Может, потому я тебя ещё не прогнала.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Вне зависимости от замысла [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839478
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Когда Кроули плещется в святой воде, принесённой Михаилом, просит резиновую уточку, впервые за много лет она удивляется. Как так? Неужели мятежник прощен? Это часть замысла? Да уж, пути Всевышнего неисповедимы, а в прятки и догонялки поиграть он очень любит.  
Может быть, этот мир — тоже как игрушка для беспокойного разума? Игра, правила которой придуманы на ходу. Всевышний — ребенок?  
— Просто ему… Плевать, — объясняет незнамо откуда взявшийся Гавриил. — Все подчиняется его замыслу, все идёт своим чередом, что бы мы не сделали — именно поэтому.  
Она угрюмо смотрит на него.  
— Я проходил мимо, а ты тут сидишь и скучаешь.  
— Я думаю — в тишине, спокойствии и одиночестве, подальше от чужих глаз.  
«А тут ты», — прихлебывает дрянной алкоголь она, впрочем, в Аду варят ещё забористее смеси.  
— Кстати, как ты мог проходить мимо, если этот бар даже не в Лондоне?  
Она выбрала какой-то крысятник на окраине Пекина потому, что ей он напоминал Ад. Она могла бы выбрать чистый светлый дорогой ресторан, но думать о потерянном лишний раз — так себе удовольствие. Обитатели крысятника (не только грызуны, но и опустившиеся люди) не удивились ни мухам вокруг её головы, ни чистому безакцентному китайскому — они когда-то здорово повеселились с Кроули, распределяя языки и придумывая сложную тональную систему, массу диалектов и кучу шипяще-свистящих в речи. Там были люди — жадные и неспособные удивляться: живущие давно в своем мире, расплачивающиеся черти-чем за дозу эскапизма, они кого-то напоминали. Почти зеркало.  
— Ну, я был тут по делам…  
Она хмыкнула.  
— Ладно, все равно. Мне хотелось увидеть тебя. Ты выглядела плохо.  
— Я всегда так выгляжу.  
— Ты тоже устала?  
— А что, вольешь в меня немного ангельских сил, и Княгиню Ада разорвёт от проявленной милости?  
Она удивлялась, как у Кроули с его ангелом что-то получается. Они были непохожи, но дополняли друг друга, и их взаимодействие — интересно, куда, насколько далеко оно зашло?  
— Я даже не хочу знать, о чем ты подумала, делая такое похотливое лицо.  
— Я, если ты не заметил, демон, могу делать любые лица, в отличии от ваших вечно притворных благостных физий.  
— А я, если ты заметила, и не делаю такое лицо.  
— Может, потому я тебя всё ещё не прогнала.  
Он понимал её настолько, насколько может понять другого конкурент. Их отрасль была убыточна: люди сами определяли для себя Рай и Ад, сами соблазнялись и стояли на своем силой духа. Теперь она понимала подход Кроули — намного более прогрессивный, чем у остальных: не соблазнять одну душу, подтолкнуть сразу многие.  
— Интересно, наверху все так же?  
— Да, белые стены, сонм ангелов. А у вас?  
— Сырость, грязь, с потолка капает.  
— Оу.  
— Скажи, чтоб нам выделили деньги на ремонт в смете.  
Он ухмыльнулся. Она отхлебнула.  
— Как я и говорил, Всевышнему плевать.  
— Он играет по своим правилам.  
— И это не отменяет данного факта.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, ангел? — посмотрела она в его глаза — прямо и решительно, и будь это ещё пару тысячелетий назад, он бы отвёл взгляд. — Чего ты пристал?  
— Я хочу проверить кое-что.  
— Нынче познание в цене?  
— Идём.  
Он взял её за руку, она щёлкнула пальцами, и деньги оказались у бармена. Он куда-то решительно шел, проводя её по коридору в свои апартаменты, которые — внезапно — были не светлыми, но с огромными панорамными окнами и с видом на город.  
— Отлично. И что с того?  
— Я хочу проверить, а действительно ли плевать Всевышнему.  
— Почему бы ему отзываться на твои проверки?  
— Потому что я хочу совершить недопустимое.  
Он провел рукой по её линии челюсти, требовательно скользнул под воротник рубашки вниз, к груди.  
— Не смей воздействовать на мою одежду своими чудесами, я лучше сама сниму всё.  
Она щёлкнула пальцами, и муха уменьшилась и улетела покемарить. Нарочито медленно расстегивала бархотку, пиджак, рубашку. Стягивала сетку из цепочек — это её паутина, в которую и попадают рано или поздно: паутина желаний, и символично, что она — Повелитель Мух — сидит внутри подобно пауку. Она жадная, она съест всех и всё и переварит без остатка, если, конечно, захочет.  
— Ну и как тебе? Я не суккуба, чтобы удовлетворять плотским потребностям.  
— Ты такой демон, который мне и нужен.  
И он, полностью одетый — пока что, гладит её тело в ранах и шрамах, проводит руками по язвам («Не исцеляй!» — шипит она, предвосхищая его намерение), («Не стану», — согласно кивает он). Подхватывает её на руки словно невесту, хотя сама себе она напоминает лишайного котенка, оставленного умирать, и кладёт на кровать. Лижет вскрывшийся шрам и ничего не происходит — только касание языка, никакой боли. Жужжание в голове уменьшается, и она от неожиданности чихает.  
— Холодно? Могу…  
— Задерни шторы.  
Он щелкает пальцами, они затягиваются сами собой. Он мог бы и не щёлкать, но здесь такое — они не доверяют друг другу, значит, любое намерение надо показывать.  
Губы его мягкие, узкие, и черты лица — спокойные, умиротворяющие. Она не смотрит больше на него, закрывает глаза, зарывается руками в волосы, прижимая к себе, а он облизывает каждый сантиметр её тела, ожидая чего-то: не то просьбы, не то грома с небес. Она обнажена, и… Некрасивая? Ей необязательно быть красивой, чтобы быть собой. Это тело не очень чувствительно, потому ангел сжимает его крепче и крепче, тискает — более того, что есть за что, площадь кожи больше, чем принято современными массмедиа при данном росте.  
— И что же ты будешь делать дальше? — усмехается она, насмешливо поблескивая ледяными глазами. — До каких пор продлится твоя проверка?  
— До конца.  
— Это сможет сойти с рук только мне, — смеётся Вельзевул. — Пополнишь ряды моих соратников? Или ты думаешь, что Всемогущий спит?  
Он хмурится и внезапно кусает её в живот. Сильно, чтобы почувствовала и заткнулась.  
— Ангелам свойственны пороки? Как там… Семь смертных грехов?  
Он вздыхает. Все изменилось.  
Ангелы и демоны — теперь одно и то же в разных оболочках, и она права, но…  
— Может, я пытаюсь изгнать из тебя скверну?  
— Тогда бы при укусе я исчезла без следа.  
Вельзевул — это не Лилит, она не обольстительница и не умеет кокетничать напропалую. Княгиня Ада незамутненно честна, хотя и непредсказуема для окружающих. Она не лицемерит, не ведёт душеспасительные беседы, не строит планов по возвышению Рая. Ей все равно — вот кто действительно безразличен, в отличие от Всемогущего. У Вельзевул за плечами нет крыльев, она перестала раскрывать их, когда пала, предпочитая теперь наделять крыльями своих бесчисленных детей. У Вельзевул за плечами — Ад, ответственность и огромное одиночество, и последние два пункта совпадают с его ношей.  
Он тянется к её губам, но она отворачивается — не испуганно, скорее…  
— Так себе идея, ангел.  
Он усмехается и вонзается в её шею. Все равно заживёт — если, конечно, Княгиня Ада захочет сама (так много ран и шрамов — ведь она не хочет, ведь ей все равно). Руки гладят её приподнятые, поставленные на кровать небольшие ступни, и он отрывает их от постели наверх, к себе.  
— У меня сейчас косточки затрещат.  
Он смеётся. Когда-то это был один из самых симпатичных ему ангелов — ответственный, серьезный, но в то же время и остроумный. Сейчас — это симпатичный ему демон, и оба образа накладываются на одно тело. Ангел трётся тканью светлых штанов о чужую голую кожу.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я попрошу тебя, то не дождешься.  
Она смущена, — догадывается Гавриил. Ноги на его плечах безмятежно лежат, будто они старые любовники, она смотрит из-под рваной челки, исподлобья, будто они подростки на родительской кровати, а сами предки вот-вот вернутся.  
Он вонзает в неё пальцы, и глаза недовольно прикрываются. Слишком мало? Кто-то пытается его обмануть, не особо умея лгать? Это заводило.  
Он прикинул размер, который должен ей понравиться, и расстегнул ширинку, выпустил член на свободу — коснуться её между ног, но ещё не войти.  
— Сомневаешься, да?  
Голос звучал хрипло. Не в её правилах нарываться, но поддразнивание дало свои результаты, и он толкнулся внутрь, удерживая за бедра. Её глаза недоверчиво раскрылись.  
— А ты не пожалеешь?  
— А ты волнуешься обо мне?  
Она хмыкнула и подавилась этим звуком, хныкнув, вцепившись в его руки. Сжавшись вокруг него.  
— Я не отпущу тебя, пока не смогу насытиться, а я жадная, очень, очень жадная!  
— Меня хватит на тебя, — усмехнулся он, слушая этот сбивчивый ворчащий шепот и двигаясь дальше, чувствуя её ногти-когти, впивающиеся в кожу, наблюдая, как при толчках слегка вырастают и втягиваются клыки. Он зажимает её бедра, задерживаясь внутри, и она обнимает его ногами, не давая выйти и сама.  
— Теперь твоя очередь.  
— Я высосу тебя до дна, ангел! — зло шипит она, опрокидывая его на спину и начиная скакать сверху. Её когти режут руки, кровь окропляет простынь, а в этом теле она вовсе не голубая и не белая, но ему не так уж важно, пока мягкие бедра бьются о его бедра, втрахивают его в кровать, будто это именно она имеет его. Она даже пленила его руки своими, ничуть не стесняясь. Он бы провел ладонями по бледному телу, задержавшись и удерживая за талию, тиская совсем небольшую грудь, но может только облизывать взглядом.  
Вельзевул — не Лилит и не вавилонские блудницы, но тем она и лучше — для неё это что-то значит, что бы она не говорила после. И отчаянные заведённые движения — не только нахождение на прицеле Божьей кары, но и нахождение чего-то давно утраченного. Она застывает, наполовину выпустив из себя член, в странной позе, ослабляет хватку, и он подхватывает руками за спину, цепляется сам, насаживая обратно, придвигаясь и целуясь, и она даже не сопротивляется, только полусонно пытается отстраниться от лица, насаживаясь ещё глубже.  
— Ничего страшного не случится, — шепчет он между тем, как целует, лижет её лицо, и она чувствует, как струна внутри вибрирует и звенит — говоришь, не случится, но может, и ей не хочется для кого-то судьбы падшего, слишком больно было ударяться о Землю — и ниже, слишком много, но его тепло, Любовь, которой он греет — не такая, как надо, но в ней есть частица необходимого, и ей не хочется уходить от источника. Внутри мокро и скользко, но это человеческая физиология, которая не имела бы значения при прежнем единении душ, если бы они оба все ещё были ангелами, но… Демоны не умеют любить, и секс им преимущественно не интересен как явление: энергозатратно и бесполезно, все, что надо, можно получить и другими путями, потому человек — оптимальная форма, чтобы добрать то, что необходимо именно ей.  
Его губы теплые, её губы мягкие, между ними ничего, его одежда куда-то делась, и теперь холодная кожа о горячую, и внутри неё так хорошо, что хочется застыть навсегда.  
Он одергивает себя — интересная картинка была бы для Ада и Рая, если бы Всевышний вздумал наказать их именно так.  
Она расслабленно выдыхает, слегка покачиваясь на нём.  
— Видишь? Ничего не было.  
— Кто сказал тебе, что это конец? — вскинула бровь она, выскальзывая из рук. — Я хочу ещё.  
Он понял, что она предлагает, и вздохнул. Привкус Ада, эта грязь влезла в неё слишком глубоко.  
— Слабо тебе, ангел? — взглянула через плечо она. Он покачал головой. — Да ладно! Ты же такой чистюля…  
По ляжкам изнутри медленно стекала квазичеловеческая жидкость. Вельзевул хочет быть наполненной им до краёв? Это и есть её жадность? Или же это одиночество и желание отогреться?  
Она вздохнула, когда он начал свой путь в ещё неизведанные глубины.  
— Ты так идёшь, что я, кажется, сейчас усну, — прошептала она дразняще, и он перегнул её, толкнул на кровать, на четвереньки. — Я все равно не буду послушной, я не твоя собака.  
— Но ты та ещё сука, — в тон ей прошептал ангел и толкнулся.  
Ей показалось, что они животные, и у неё, как у действительной собачьей самки, началась течка, а у него гон, и он растерзает её настолько, что сможет после засунуть руку. Она кричала. Не то, что от боли — это тело многое выдержит, оно выносливое, но от нахлынувших эмоций, и его накрывало ими же, отчаянием и желанием, жадностью, болью. У неё не было права плакать, не было права любить, она была суровой правительницей, сгоревшей изнутри, простывшей в чертогах одиночества, а он был кем-то подобным, но с другой стороны. Со стороны тех, у кого эти права есть. Тех, кто может зародить жизнь, посеять искру Всевышнего и согреть даже падшего собрата. Она чувствует мощные толчки в себе как биение давно уставшего сердца (а было ли когда-нибудь оно?), как дефибриллятор для умирающего, и линия из прямой снова изгибается в график жизни.  
Он наполняет её изнутри. И здесь тоже.  
— Ты же жадная? — шепчет, а в глазах светится понимание. — Облизни меня, высоси досуха.  
Она усмехается, переводит дух и поворачивается лицом, совсем не желая прекращать.

Гром с небес, кстати, все же звучит, и по городу идёт дождь. Она слышит его капель — забытую с этого ракурса. Всевышний плачет. Что ж, легко понять, почему.  
Она грациозно поднимается, а косточки потрескивают при этом, как поленья в костре. Он тянется следом:  
— Ты куда?  
— Хочу посмотреть на дождь поближе.  
Она ожидает хмурого неба и туч, молнии в окно, но за стеклом — светло, светит солнце, и сквозь дождь проникает радуга.  
— И что бы это значило…  
— Всевышний не спит. Но это ничего не изменило, ведь… Ему всё равно, — лжет Вельзевул, а сама понимает:

Вне зависимости от замысла Мать все равно любит своих заблудших детей.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про первую влюбленность Антихриста и всё из того вытекающее

В Тадфилде начиналась весна. Почему-то в августе: то, что зеленело и уже отцвело, зацвело обратно, да и на улице было не так уж и тепло, как бывало обычно. Время от времени шли проливные ливни, да и в целом было совсем не солнечно. Ведьма недовольно посмотрела на небо и сняла постиранное белье с веревок:  
— Ньют, приготовь сушилку, опять дождь!  
Р.П. Тайлер заворчал себе под нос, искренне сожалея, что на погоду жалобу писать некуда. Уэнлисдэй даже не поднял голову от очередной Умной Книги, Пеппер взглянула в окно через его плечо и вздохнула. Адам, бывший (а бывший ли?) Антихрист, грустил. Уроки были задвинуты в дальний угол сознания, детские игры — не так уж далеко, но все равно, все это меркло перед…  
Элизабет. Лиззи, дочь какого-то там чина, которого перевели служить на Тадфилдскую военную базу, пришла к ним недавно, с самого первого мгновения завоевав сердце парнишки. Золотые волосы, кудрями спадающие на спину и грудь, огромные синие глаза, даже, эх, сапфировые, розовые губы красивой формы…  
— Мы вообще готовимся к новому учебному году? — подал голос самый умный из Этих.  
— А? — встрепенулся-проснулся ещё один, чуть глупее — «чуть» измерялось в космических масштабах, а не человеческих мерках.  
— Скучно, — вздохнула ещё раз единственная девчонка среди них.  
Адам вздохнул тоже и уронил голову на скрещенные руки.  
Уэнлисдэй снял очки и закрыл учебник.  
— Погода только для вздохов…  
— И сна…  
— Давайте вздыхать? Даже это веселее сна!  
Адам внимательно не слушал друзей. Как объяснить им, что это не простая скука, связанная с погодой? Это же… Любовь. Вот, например, любит она деревья в цвету и лёгкую прохладу, а её голос похож на свежий стейк: горячий и сочный, нежный…  
Ещё бы внимание обращала, было бы совсем хорошо.  
У Антихриста начался переходный период. Это, конечно, не Апокалипсис, но тоже довольно напряжённый период, который не мог пройти незамеченным ни Раем, ни Адом.

Недовольная женщина смотрела на Р.П. Тайлера очень устало: сразу видно, что человек приехал в маленький городок, чтобы отдохнуть душой от всей суеты. Он бы предложил ей свой дом в качестве ночлега, но она планировала задержаться на неопределенный срок, и жена могла бы его вовсе не понять.  
— Только гостиница при бывшем монастыре? — вздохнула она.  
— Да! Идете направо, потом прямо, у Эйкинсов сворачиваете налево…  
— Я знаю, где это, благодарю, — прервала она. — Я надеялась на более уютную обстановку.  
— Был Лавандовый коттедж, но сейчас там живут Пульциферы… У нас редко бывают гости, не считая того треклятого центра…  
— Все нормально.  
— Хорошего дня.  
Она кивнула в ответ и обратно покатила чемодан на колесиках по гладкому полотну дороги.

— Мы обязаны проследить за мальчиком, дабы он ничего не натворил, и — раз уж Ад тормозит — склонить его на нашу сторону! — торжествующе произнес Михаил. — Кто же хочет спуститься? Это должен быть надёжный человек, не ведущий двойную игру, подобно некоторым, спутавшимся с демонами…  
— Может, Гавриил? — лениво протянул чей-то голос. — Он там все равно почти что живёт, а какой город — вовсе не важно.  
— Точно! Отличная идея!

Итак, в Тадфилде вновь собирались почетные представители Ада и Рая, и вновь причиной этому стал Адам Янг. Гавриил закатил глаза: что это за чрезвычайно мирный сонный городок? Что за Божий замысел делать его Местом Событий? Вельзевул зевнула: ей так хотелось в отпуск, хотя бы в небольшой, и нет тех дел, которые она не решит, приехав после недельного отсутствия… Конечно, она бы хотела нечто интереснее, но и так сойдет — хотя бы не видеть этой уймы лиц каждый день.  
— Приветствую вас! Вы по записи?  
— Нет, — синхронно произнесли они и наконец заметили друг друга. — А ты что тут делаешь?  
— О, так вам один номер?  
— Нет, каждому свой.  
— Если вы на выходные, тогда да, но позже у меня приезжает группа из корпорации…  
— Каждому свой, — блеснула глазами женщина, но бывшую монахиню сатанинского ордена было этим не напугать:  
— О, ладненько, все нуждается в отдыхе, даже…  
«Такая хорошая пара», — застряло у неё в голове, когда она посмотрела в глаза мужчине.  
— Даже такие уставшие люди, — придумала, как соскользнуть со скользкой темы, она. — Вот ваши ключи.  
Номера были соседними, и если бы один хотел услышать, что там делает другой, он мог бы просто напрячь слух.  
Вельзевул решила проверить новую территорию. Не может быть, чтобы городок был настолько провинциальным, чтобы там не было ни одного бара, например! А в скоплениях людей — не только бактерии, но и слухи.

— Эй ты, франт, ты вообще кто такой, а?  
Гавриил понял, что пришел он вовремя. К странно молчащей и ничего не предпринимающей в знак своей защиты демонессе пристал какой-то работяга, не сумевший отличить её от парня. Ее костюм смотрелся здесь старомодно и неуместно, будто театральная бутафория. Её глаза недобро блестели, по радио играло что-то из девяностых про «Мальчики хотят драться, а девчонки — танцевать всю ночь», и он вздохнул.  
— Добрый вечер, уважаемый. Не могли бы Вы отстать от моей сестры?  
— Чё?! — мужчина перевел на него взгляд и почему-то начал успокаиваться. И вправду, чего это он… Одежка странная, да и место его обычное в углу занято? Смена была тяжёлая, и хотелось не домой, а развеяться? Но…  
— Извините за беспокойство. Хотите выпить с нами?  
Он кивнул. Да что ж на него нашло, обычные ведь люди… Точно надо будет сходить к врачу, может, с ним что-то не так… Или поменять работу на дневную…  
Слово за слово, и Вельзевул начинала зевать от скуки, демонстрируя острые зубы, но мужчины уже не замечали этого. Один жаловался на семью и кровососов, другой сочувствовал и давал дельные советы. Она вздохнула.  
— Я пойду прогуляюсь, Ангел, — вполголоса сказала она, прекрасно зная, что слышат, да и понимая, что он не пойдет за ней, бросив собеседника: слишком вежлив.  
«Тадфильдский аркадный центр» — вывеска бросалась в глаза, но это была всего лишь бывшая парикмахерская, сотая, кажется, на центральной улице Тадфилда. Впрочем, в качестве Центра она была уже пару лет и не собиралась закрываться: здесь были игрушечные автоматы с монстрами и оружием, танцевальные аппараты, аппараты с гонками и музыкой, и это было гораздо веселее и привлекательнее пьяных бесед.  
— Вау, я никогда не видела, как с первого раза проходят этот уровень!  
Вельзевул повернулась. На неё смотрела девочка-мулатка лет пятнадцати, волосы в высоком хвосте, а одежда тоже неброская, как у неё самой.  
— Хочешь поиграть?  
— Да, вместе?  
— Давай.  
— Я Пеппер, — протянула ладонь она. Демонесса спокойно пожала её:  
— Вель.

— И, короче, он смотрит на неё так, будто она ему тут НЛО притащила, будто она из Атлантиды! — негодующе фыркнула Пеппер, прихватывая соломинку из молочного коктейля. — А на нас вообще забил! Кошмар!  
— Ну, такое бывает, — неловко произнесла Вельзевул. Люди перед ней откровенничали довольно редко, особенно не по своим нуждам — «о, я бы продал душу Дьяволу за…» («Добрый день, Вы попали на Горячую Адскую Линию, заявка одобрена»). Чернокнижники пытались вызвать её, а затем благовейно падали на колени. А вот так… Нет.  
— И что?! Я вон, когда мне Эванс нравился, все равно с ними общалась! А они… Эх… «Любовь». Да кто её вообще придумал?!  
Вельзевул мрачно ткнула пальцем в небо, непрерывно моросящее мелким дождем с момента их прибытия (она думала, что и ранее тоже).  
— Мда… А ты когда-нибудь любила, Вель?  
Она задумалась. Считается ли все ещё её жизнью то время, которое она провела в безусловной любви Всевышнего, вернее, Всевышней? (Никогда не знаешь, какое настроение и пол будут у настолько величественной сущности в следующий момент) Считается ли любовью то, что она делает в данный момент для Ада? (Или же это только ответственность, потому что взять её больше некому, все хотят только рукой водить, а не улаживать поставки грешников или распихивать их куда-либо по назначениям) Что вообще есть та любовь и зачем она на самом деле?  
— Ты можешь не отвечать, если хочешь? — осторожно спросила девушка у задумавшейся женщины.  
— Нет. То есть да. Не знаю, короче.  
— Капец какая это сложная штука, если даже взрослые не знают! — допила коктейль Пеппер и взялась за бургер.  
— Про любовь я тебе ничего не скажу, а вот про грехи могу хоть трактат написать.  
— Но грехи — это скучно и устаревше!  
— О, ты сильно ошибаешься, девочка, — хищно оскалилась демонесса.

Гавриил едва ушел от старины Гэйба Маджера, его жены Дины и детей. Он, конечно, знал, что ангельское обаяние делает чудеса, но не настолько, чтобы те, кто был чуть ли не на грани развода, наконец нашли общий язык, мотивацию жить вместе и дальше и любовь. Он заметил, когда ушла Вельзевул, но не пошел за ней — она девочка взрослая, а то, что он нашел её ранее, было лишь замыслом Божьим. А потом все равно пошел, когда освободился от внезапного дела.  
-…так вот, она мне и говорит «я тебе душу продам за миллион подписчиков!», а я ей — «я подумаю, конечно, но ты должна сделать следующее…»  
Он деликатно кашлянул.  
Она спрятала косячок в карман. Девочка рядом тоже приняла благонадежный вид, но тут же расхохоталась. Он недовольно скривил губы.  
— Что ты смотришь на меня так? Я же зло, Ангел!  
— Ты — падшее создание, — отчеканил он, — но я думал, что… Кыш!  
Девчонка, мгновенно протрезвевшая от злого взгляда и забывшая добрую половину, махнула ей рукой и поспешила удалиться.  
— Что ж, я информацию себе добыла, а ты можешь оставаться здесь…  
Он недовольно посмотрел на неё и взял за воротник пиджака обеими руками:  
— Что ты вообще творишь, Вельзевул? Я что, должен охранять чёртову Княг…  
— Замммолчи, — прошелестела она. — Я здесь инкогнито.  
— Да что ты? — усмехнулся он, уже понимая, почему она не оборонялась в баре, хотя могла бы выжечь до основания весь городок. — Может, мне тебя ещё по имени не звать?  
— Это можно, тут это нормально, кто знает, я ли это, а искать меня с ангелом они будут в последнюю очередь…  
— То есть ты сбежала из Ада? — обалдел Гавриил.  
— Демоны тоже хотят в отпуск, мать твою! — рявкнула она.  
Стрекотали сверчки. Кроули где-то далеко-далеко от этого места оглушительно чихнул.  
— И ты не привлекаешь внимания настолько, что…  
Она вздохнула. Достала из кармана нечто, кусочек пластика:  
— Я даже ехала на автобусе, по АйДи карте.  
«Уэлль Огэст, 25 лет»  
— 25? Серьезно?! — рассмеялся он.  
— Да пошел ты!  
Он взял её за плечи. Они перенеслись в кусты возле своей гостиницы и с величественным видом вышли на виду у администратора.  
«Ну я же говорила!» — кричала улыбка на её лице, но она почему-то ничего не могла сказать.  
— Совсем малую чуточку!  
Он скептически поднял бровь.

— Так когда ты ушла?  
У него в квартире вина не было, но было огромное количество видов чая и кофе, что он успешно телепортировал сюда.  
— Несколько дней назад. Я вернусь ещё через пару, я всего-то на неделю хотела. Они и не заметили почти, зуб даю. Это что за вкус?  
— Жасмин с медом.  
— Надо бы как-то ещё выпить такое.  
— И почему Тадфилд?  
— Аномальная зона, город под защитой воображения Антихриста, и что в нем происходит, остаётся только в нём.  
— Как в Вегасе?  
— Что?  
— Забей. И чего бы хотела демонесса в отпуске?  
— Расслабиться.  
Он размял ладони.  
— Только не говори, что…  
Она выдохнула с тихим «Аах…», когда руки начали сильно разминать её плечи. Сквозь одежду было так себе, и она остановила его, стянула все с мешающей зоны кое-как, через голову:  
— Продолжай!  
По плечам разливалось мягкое тепло и расслабленность.  
— Может, ляжешь на мои колени?  
— Кто тут должен соблазнять, Ангел?  
— Успокойся, ты в отпуске.  
Она укусила его за штаны. Он хмыкнул.  
— Успокоиться и ты — несовместимо?  
Она выпустила ещё и клыки.  
— Эй, что ты делаешь? А конспирация твоя?  
— А это истинная форма прорывается!  
— Ты можешь держать её!  
— А ты можешь не бесить меня, Ангел!  
Он посмотрел на вскочившую со своих коленей женщину. Она почему-то была очень зла.  
— Иди обратно.  
Он был хорошим, но её это бесило.  
— Не включай этот режим, я не одна из…!  
— Ты такая одна.  
— Иди к черту!  
— Раз черт сам не хочет, то…  
Он подхватил её на руки — как и тогда, но в отличие от того дня, сейчас она злилась и отбивалась, будто он делал что-то не то. Он встряхнул её в своих объятиях, и это не заставило её утихнуть. Она кусалась — сильно, клыками, острыми как лезвие зубами, до синяков и царапин, до крови. Кусалась и слизывала кровь.  
Он наконец понял, что это игра, но он и сам не любил быть жертвой. Вельзевул очень удивилась, когда её укусили в ответ, когда ей начали отвечать — удар на удар, кусь на кусь, но все это, как и у неё, не в полную силу, хотя и ощутимо. Она сжала его горло, выпустила когти, и он притих, потянувшись к её губам, робко целуя.  
— И что это? — отрываясь от него, спросила она.  
— Средство успокоить?  
Она потрясла его за шею, сжимая коленями его бедра. Он провел руками по её обнаженной спине, и она почему-то вздрогнула.  
— Не используй Благодать.  
— Это всего лишь кончики пальцев, Вельзевул, — усмехнулся он и коснулся ещё. — Неплохо ведь?  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Я уже пришёл.  
— Иди в задницу!  
— Если ты так настаиваешь…  
Она все равно брыкалась и отбивалась. Он дотянулся до отброшенного ею в сторону шейного платка и привязал ей руки к спинке кровати (конечно, трансформировав её до того, а то к плоскому прямоугольному дереву привязывать руки — та ещё задачка). Она выгибалась и сучила ногами, пока он снимал с неё штаны и подкладывал подушку под задницу, пытаясь задеть его:  
— Отстань от меня, я не хочу, не хочу, блин!  
— Правда не хочешь? — вдруг остановился он.  
— Не хотела бы, сожгла бы тебя уже, идиот, — серьезно выпалила она.  
— У вас все в порядке? — донеслось из-за двери вместе со стуком.  
— Это ролевые игры! — жизнерадостно крикнула им Вельзевул. — Все отлично!  
— Вы, демоны, на всю голову больные.  
— Мы из одного теста, Ангел.  
— Постарайтесь потише, пожалуйста, вас с рецепшена слышно! А уже ночь, между прочим!  
— Хорошо, — отозвался Ангел, звуча слегка смущённо, но на лице это уж точно никак не отражалось. — Мы постараемся!  
— И чего ты медлишь? — прошипела она. — Давай уже!  
— Наказать тебя, Демон?  
— Иди ты на.  
— Нет, ты, — совершенно по-детски перебил он и облизнул пальцы.  
— Вау, красиво, — играла она бровями, но через несколько минут ей стало не до этой игры, она выдохнула сквозь зубы.  
— Это же наказание, чего ты ждала, наивная? — осклабился он.  
— Кто, я?! — возмущение утонуло в мощном толчке. Он ещё задержался внутри, надменно усмехаясь, возвышаясь над ней.  
— Добро восторжествует! Добро победит зло, Демон!  
— Ну у тебя и кинки, — прошипела она в ответ на движения, начинающие обретать ритм.  
— Что?  
— Потом.  
Его руки крепко, до необходимой боли, сжимали её бедра, оставляя на бледной коже будущие подарки — скрытые следы, синяки, которые ей не захочется заживлять. Ногти у него тоже были, правда, человеческие, не её когтищи, потому от них оставались максимум лунки, никаких царапин. Он провел одной рукой по животу и положил на грудь, сжимая её.  
— Мягкая на ощупь, ты вся мягкая на ощупь… Под броней характера мягкость…  
— Ты бредишь, Ангел…  
— Я… — в данный момент она казалась ему самым прекрасным и отвратительным одновременно существом на всем свете. — Да, наверное.  
Ему нравились эти губы — на ощупь, и тем, что они не только отображали её настроение, но и открывались навстречу: словами, которыми она отталкивала, хотя могла бы и молча, недовольной полуулыбкой, языком, который выглядывает, приглашая к себе, и Гавриил потянулся к ним сам, облизывая, кончиком пальца, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть, не знать её реакции, сосредотачиваясь на движениях — всех возможных, которые есть между ними сейчас, потому что это мгновение — кто знает, повторится ли, не прервется ли, есть ли оно вообще. И он понял — оно есть, потому что её язык потянулся в ответ, в противодействие, в танец, в игру. Зубы-клыки подключились тоже, стараясь покусывать слегка, будто бережно, но все равно разрезая хрупкую человеческую оболочку. Он почувствовал, как её руки обнимают, не особо удивляясь, потому что знал — это совсем несложный узел, она выберется, если будет желание, и вот оно появилось. Зубы подключились ещё больше, кусаясь чаще, и в какой-то момент она резко отстранилась, прошипела:  
— Перестань!  
— Что такое?  
— Перестань регенерировать, у меня от твоей слюны губы чешутся!  
— Тогда не кусайся.  
— Ладно, потерплю, — вздохнула в ответ. Это было сильнее неё.  
Это всё было сильнее их двоих, а Всевышняя на небесах похихикивала в кулачок.

— Получается, Антихрист просто влюбился в какую-то девочку? Сам по себе?  
— Ну да. Им же по пятнадцать всем, чему ты удивляешься?  
— Она не ваша и не наша?  
— Ну да. Разве это так странно? Девчонка мне рассказала, что новенькая приехала издалека, красивая как картинка, батя военный, и мальчишка с той отлично обращается, вон даже пару видов из Красной книги воскресил, но она, увы, не реагирует.  
Тело Вельзевул было горячим, приятно помещалось в непосредственной близости к нему, чудесно грело и без сексуального контекста.  
— Вот почему она не отвечает взаимностью? Он же забавный и красавчик…  
— Может, ей хочется тупого урода.  
— Бред какой-то.  
— Хочешь поспорить о вкусах, Ангел? Ты что, меня не видел?  
— Ты довольно симпатичная… как для исчадья Ада… — рассмеялся он, гладя её по плечу. — Кстати, отсутствие язв на коже — маскировка?  
— Конечно!  
— Что ещё сделаем в твоём отпуске, если ситуация требует присмотра, а не вмешательства?  
— Разве на отпуск нужен план? — зевнула она. — Будем делать все, что в голову придет.  
За окном светало. По-прежнему шел дождь.

Они проснулись только к вечеру и успели поругаться с администратором, которая пришла их вселять в один номер («Ну я же говорила, что приедет группа, и мне нужны одноместные номера!»). Следующий номер был просторнее, но нацелен на парочки: лебедь из полотенец на диване, розовое постельное белье, везде сердечки, вазочка с печеньем, вазочка с конфетами, вазочка с презервативами…  
— Ух ты! Какую смазку предпочитает этот ангел? — поднесла ко рту тюбик Вельзевул будто микрофон. — Спросим же у него самого!  
— Кошмар.  
— Мда, — швырнула тюбик на кровать она. — Пойти, что ли, снова в Аркады… Ты со мной или вам запрещены развлечения?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Тогда я пойду, а ты сиди.

— Мы через час закрываемся уже! — предупредила сонная женщина-кассир, Вельзевул пожала плечами и снова пошла к стрелялке.  
— О, привет, — подошла к ней вчерашне-позавчерашняя знакомая девочка. — Ты опять тут?  
— Да… Тебя не отругали за…  
— Нет, даже запаха не было, — махнула рукой она. — Да и все равно — мамка когда-то хиппи была, она должна понять.  
— Понимать сложно.  
— Ну… Наверное, — пожала плечами Пеппер. — Зомби или вампиры?  
— Давай клыкастых.  
— Знаешь, он сегодня так радовался. Он решился завтра ей признаться после школы… Я волнуюсь.  
— Почему?  
— Это все кажется глупым. Зачем она нужна?  
— Чтобы размножаться.  
— Почему мы не можем делать это иначе? Почему не почкованием? Почему не делением? Почему не как дождевые черви, чтоб хрясь лопатой пополам, и вот вас двое?! Зачем так сложно?  
— Наверное, так было задумано.  
Наверное, если бы на её месте был Гавриил, он бы задвинул какую-нибудь занудную речь из разряда «эмоции — это то, что отличает нас от не нас», но ей было все равно. Мужчины, женщины, чувства, любовь — считалось, что демонам плевать, а на самом деле — даже среди демонов было что-то, что можно было назвать привязанностью, дружбой, например: почистить чьи-то темные перья, поделиться трапезой, вместе весело казнить и терзать грешные души, почему бы и нет? О мужчинах и женщинах в частности Вельзевул не задумывалась, между душами не было уже отличий, разве что в страхах, но опять же — душа _бывшего_мужчиной_ может точно так же орать от ужаса, когда его раз за разом насилуют, как и душа _бывшей_женщиной_. В оргиях она участвовала редко: когда-то, по молодости, чаще — пытаясь согреться, вымещая страсть, злобу и скуку. Чувства — слишком сложно и энергозатратно, да и бесполезно в Аду, там все меняется так же быстро, как размножаются личинки Хастура, а вот сексуальными манипуляциями можно показать многое: указать на подлежащее место, поощрить, развлечься самой и так далее, но… За шесть тысяч лет становится скучно.  
— Глупая любовь, — буркнула девочка.  
— Давай представим, что на экране она, и замочим её?..

Адам Янг нежно держал за руку Элизабет Бойсон, и их беседа… Все ещё не перетекала в нужное русло. Для него даже это значило очень много, но куда проще было рассказать об Атлантиде и атомных реакторах, чем о своих… Он покраснел.  
— Хорошая погодка, да?  
— Неплохая… Даже лучше, чем вчера.  
— Здесь так красиво, интересный климат, дожди и цветение, прямо тропики…  
— Нет, всего лишь Тадфилд.  
— Тебе у нас нравится?  
— Я ещё слишком мало знаю, я же пришла в конце года. Это мы с тобой в летней школе, но…  
Лица проходящих мимо женщины и мужчины показались смутно знакомыми.  
— А ты бы не хотела… Познакомиться со мной поближе?  
— Ты такой хороший друг, Адам!  
— Нет, я имею в виду… Ты мне нравишься, Лиззи!  
— Ты мне тоже, но Смит из класса постарше мне нравится больше! Ты видел его мускулы? Он красивый… — мечтательно протянула она, не замечая его вытянувшегося лица. — Но ты хороший! — торопливо добавила она. — Очень хороший! Как друг — ты отличный парень, Адам, со мной так ещё не дружили!  
Что-то щелкало в застывших глазах Антихриста. Что же это было, какой коварный план?  
— Я помогу тебе! — улыбнулся он. — Помогу подружиться со Смитом!  
— Ах, ты лучше всех, Адам!  
План был прозрачен даже для пятнадцати лет: помочь ей с придурком Смитом, который ничего не знает, кроме своей качалки и протеина, а затем появиться в нужный момент, когда сердце будет разбито. Или же хотя бы просто помочь любимой девочке, а дальше по ситуации…  
Что ж, сверхъестественные силы не означают, что ты перестал быть человеком, ведь людям свойственно ошибаться так же, как и дышать.  
— Ну что, наша миссия окончена? — спросил Гавриил у Вельзевул, потому что стало ясно, что никакого вреда или пользы Антихрист в данный момент не принесет.  
— Да, конечно, — отозвалась она. — Я задержусь ещё на пару дней, догуляю отпуск.  
В Аркадах снова была Пеппер.  
— У них ничего не получилось, но Адам не отступил.  
— Он упрямый, у него все выйдет… — начала девчонка.  
— Выбрось это из головы. Это слишком сложно, слишком сильно и больно.  
— А что мне тогда делать?!  
— Просто живи, — пожала плечами её новая знакомая, вышла из зала, и, когда за ней выбежала и девочка, уже растаяла без следа.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, куда катится мир, и сложных переговорах

— Это называется командировка, лорд Хастур, — недовольно отозвалась она. — Снизу знают.  
— Но…  
— В последнее время, — нажала интонацией демоница, — мы очень мало работаем, но люди, как на блюде. Разве ты не заметил?  
— Но если у нас есть армия грешников, мы вероятнее победим Рай?  
— Вероятнее, она обернется против нас, не будь наивным. Времена изменились.  
— Ты хоть ненадолго?  
— А ты мне платочком кружевным помаши ещё, — фыркнула Вельзевул и наконец скрылась в лифте.

— И зачем ты меня позвал?  
— Не делай вид, что не знаешь.  
— Я лично не заинтересована в притворстве, так что не говори загадками!  
— Это ведь вы, да? Это вы сожгли тот развлекательный комплекс? Это ваш почерк! Пожалуйста, скажи, что это ваши, и…  
Она давно не видела столько эмоций от Гавриила, которые не давали спокойный, уверенный в себе фон. Это были совсем другие чувства, и, кажется, ему было больно.  
— Это не наши. Мы сидим спокойно, насколько это возможно в Аду, да принимаем падшие души, работа в штатном режиме.  
— Скажи, что это ваши проделки, что вы во всем виноваты!  
— Если бы мы были невинны, то двух наших сторон и их противостояния не было.  
— Я не хочу в это верить, Вельзевул. Вот, прочти.  
Она взяла в руки газету, на первой же странице — репортаж о скандальном комплексе и его ритуальном жертвоприношении-сожжении во имя некой религии. Умерло свыше тысячи людей, в больницах находится примерно так же…  
— И что, Гавриил?  
— «Мы пойдем в Ад во имя Господа нашего», — глухим голосом произнес он. — Там сначала сохранились видеозаписи, фанатики сами выставили их, а я удалил.  
— Ну, она всегда любила испытывать людей… Вспомни Содом и Гоморру хотя бы…  
— Тут весь мир становится Содомом и Гоморрой.  
— Тебе… Страшно, Гавриил? — удивилась она.  
— Мне не нравится то, во что превращаются люди, и мне кажется…  
-…снова близок Конец?  
— Дело идёт к нашей коллаборации, Вельз. Ангелы и демоны объединятся и восстанут против людей. И я не знаю, что будет тогда.  
Она задумчиво посмотрела в окно. Кафе было в мрачных тонах, какие-то багровые и охряные, коричневые, похожие на застывшую кровь. Она здесь никак не выделялась, будто сливаясь с обстановкой, а он изменил своей любимой светлой гамме и кутался в горчичный свитер и шоколадное пальто. За окном была осень — здесь, на этом конце света, слякоть и плачущий мелкий дождь.  
— А ничего не будет, Гавриил. В этом случае действительно будет только ничего. Больше никаких тебе модных шмоток и здорового образа жизни, никаких фильмов и песен, только вы и мы — и все.  
— Хотела бы ты этого? — тоже уставился в окно он. За окном потихоньку плыла жизнь, неважно, какая, но только вперёд, по одной оси координат.  
— Не знаю, но мы бы стали свободными. Хотя кто его знает, этот замысел…  
— Ты хочешь свободы?  
— Я хочу кофе, да и… — криво усмехнулась она. — Кто может быть свободнее меня?  
Он нажал на кнопку, и через несколько минут появился довольно сонный официант.  
— Чего изволите?  
— Кофе и вот этот десерт, пожалуйста.  
Он наткнулся на её непроницаемый насмешливый взгляд.  
— Уже нарушаешь, ангел?  
— Это для тебя. У вас в Аду такого нет.  
Застыло молчание: не гнетущее, не уютное, являющееся само собой, информационной пустотой, и ничем больше.  
— А ты сам хотел бы свободы? — разбила белый шум она. Он ещё раз окинул её взглядом: обманчивая хрупкость, обманчивая сила, но никаких полутонов, четкость монохрома, четкость движений, но птичья грация микрожестов, почти как у отличного актера. Ей нет смысла юлить, она достаточно сильна, чтобы быть свободной, а он? Не то, что сила духа у них отличается, скорее, сам дух: бытие светлым должно отличаться, постулаты и моральные принципы должны быть в корне различны, но он не замечает, что в последнее время ангелы и демоны похожи по их мыслям и поступкам.  
— Это как игра, знаешь, — мягкая усмешка, словно бы и не издеваясь. — Такое детское «ты не убьёшь меня, пока я сам не поверю». Но я не хотела бы, чтобы ты в это верил. Давай оставим твою наивность, ангел.  
— Ты не убьёшь меня — пока что, Вельзевул. Но если кому меня и убить, я хотел бы, чтобы это была ты.  
В глазах на двоих читалась неуверенность и недоверие. Да разве? Как ты так? Может, ты смеёшься надо мной?  
— Ваш заказ.  
— Попробуй, это вкусно, только калорийно, но…  
— Ты ещё с ложечки покорми, — закатила глаза она. — Ничего так, нормально.  
— У вас нет вкуса?  
— Я тебе сейчас вилку в руку воткну и тем самым начну войну.  
— Так вот почему она началась…  
Голубые глаза безразлично скользнули по его лицу, закрывшись полностью.  
— Так ты позвал покормить меня?  
— Это переговоры.  
— Я не вижу их предмета. О чем мы договорились? Каким образом? Характер нашего взаимодействия?  
Он не нашел, что можно ответить.  
— Тогда зачем?  
— Я взволнован. Я не знаю, что делать.  
— Я вообще-то враг, если ты забыл.  
— Может, посмотрим правде в глаза? Никакой ты мне не враг.  
Она заглянула в его глаза, пытаясь отыскать там истину:  
— Ты имеешь в виду то, что мы оба бюрократы?  
— Я имею в виду то, что мы друг другу вслух не скажем.  
— Пойдём выйдем?..

А на улице по-прежнему шел дождь, люди словно вымерли, скрываясь от него по домам и заведениям, и ничего не мешало им поговорить. Ничего, кроме Замысла.  
Потому они просто шли, снова молча, и на двоих было столько совместно и раздельно прожитого опыта, что никакая тишина не заставила бы их чувствовать неловкость.  
— Когда ты в последний раз так гуляла под дождём?  
Она усмехнулась:  
— Ты что, забыл? У нас вечно погода, далёкая от понятия хорошей. И вообще… Сделай чудо, разъясни небо!  
Он потянулся уже щёлкать пальцами, но она оборвала, остановила руку:  
— Это была шутка. Не надо. Сойдёт и дождь. Куда мы идём?  
— Пока не захотим остановиться.  
— Мне уже надоедает.  
Он взял её за руку и молча прошел сквозь стену, оказавшись совсем в другом месте. Это было что-то, напоминающее большую хижину в лесу, с кучей покрывал, светильниками на батарейках, подушками…  
— Опять тот городишка?  
— Аномальная зона, нас никто не увидит… И никто не узнает, потому что здесь можно всё.  
Она усмехнулась.  
Та, кто надо, конечно же, знает: с самого начала и до самого конца, она всего лишь любит поиграть.

Здесь можно всё.  
Коснуться кончиками пальцев, погребая к себе под волосы, словно доверчивого утомленного котёнка. Запустить руки под пальто — или сразу под свитер, чего уж там. Облизнуть чужие потрескавшиеся губы и выдержать то, что они в ответ не только невесомо коснулись, но и язык широко лизнул, желая — не подразнить, побесить, провоцировать.  
Что-то полетело на довольно пыльные выцветшие покрывала, кто-то остался наполовину обнажен, чьи-то глаза загорелись синим пламенем, а другой нехарактерно для себя хищно усмехнулся.  
— Был бы ты моим, если бы все было иначе? — прошипела она, проводя по его шее когтями, оставляя кровавые борозды, опуская на колени перед собой. — Был бы ты со мной, подле меня на коленях? Смог бы ты остаться со мной ещё? Смог бы ты не уходить?  
И в каждом вопросе горит боль, идеально ровным ножом отсекая лишнее, то, что сейчас несущественно, оставляя только то, что хотелось бы знать.  
И он улыбается.  
Сгорая в синем пламени, позволяя брать над собой верх — он не любит того, но если противник достоин — почему бы и нет? И он не хотел бы искать противника достойнее её.  
— Скажи вслух, что ты был бы моим! — рычит она, а он улыбается, потому что слышит в этом звуке поскуливание бессилия.  
— Я и так твой, пока мы остаёмся одни.  
— Ты принадлежишь Матери!  
— Но со своими родителями дети не спят.  
Она от этой логики подвисла, а он продолжил:  
— Я бы оплел твои ноги лилиями, и на постели из зелени ты была бы неподвижна, прекрасна и сумрачна, ты могла бы только принять меня и делать то, что не могут делать демоны.  
— Что?  
— Любить.  
Из его уст это прозвучало так просто и легко, что у неё перехватило дух. Внутри было жарко, в груди было жарко, и она позволила жару выходить наружу, точно также, как и он, коленопреклонный, позволил всему вокруг расцвести посреди осени, и светильники сами собой неярко зажглись.  
— Какая ты красивая…  
— Не смей, — шипит она, отворачиваясь.  
— Эта красная кожа так мило смотрится!  
— Не называй меня милой! Я же могу убить тебя!  
— А я говорю, какой я вижу тебя, я не хочу тебе врать.  
Руки с когтями попытались ласково погладить, но получилось только поцарапать ещё. Помолодевший парень улыбнулся ей ещё, она даже не знала, что можно ещё больше:  
— Ничего страшного, на мне всё заживёт. Иди ко мне, Госпожа.  
Она сглотнула. Тело, потерявшее контроль, перешедшее в истинную форму, было громоздким, но не неуклюжим, а восхищение в его глазах, отсвет его крыльев по стенам смущали её куда больше.  
Он легко подлетел и поцеловал её. Губы легко коснулись сжатых губ, а красные руки скрестились за спиной ангела, где-то под крыльями, некрепко, будто придерживая.  
— Я бы могла сейчас оторвать твои крылья.  
— А я бы мог в ответ освободить свой Свет.  
— Я не хочу…  
— Я понимаю. Ты такая горячая… И волосы отрастают…  
Он любопытно погладил её плечо. Она наконец-то была выше него, хотя он знал, что всё в маскировочно-человеческом, да и повседневно-эфирном воплощении — только игра. В данный момент она была больше, сильнее, опаснее, но он знал, что в нём — несмотря на облик юноши — огромная сила, искра надежды, что физически не разрушает, но убивает на высшем плане.  
Она чувствовала эфирные потоки этого тела, чувствовала, как бьётся в светлой груди, прижатом теле, грозное оружие, как оно рвётся наружу. Для неё это было подобным обнимать бомбу с запущенным обратным отсчетом, для него — обнимать дикого зверя, но в целом — они бы не жалели, если бы что-либо сорвалось-взорвалось.  
— Плохо, когда они отрастают. Слишком много энергии.  
— Тогда принимай привычную форму…  
— Если смогу.  
Ближайший светильник попытался взорваться, но не смог определиться — от божественной благодати или дьявольской ярости, потому просто потух, жалобно тренькнув. Другой последовал за ним, дружно утянув половину остальных. Она вздохнула:  
— Я не смогу долго удерживать эту форму, слишком много энергии для данного тела.  
Он опустился рядом с ней, укрывая крыльями.  
— И вот этого, — услышал он приглушённый голос, — тоже не надо, это делает ещё хуже.  
— Ладно.  
И крылья сменились руками, обнимающими голую человеческую женщину. В процессе трансформации в истинную форму одежда порвалась в клочья.  
— Тебе не холодно?  
— Мне жарко. И мне хочется — тебя.  
Она потянулась к пряжке ремня, но он отстранился, встал и медленно начал расстёгивать штаны.  
— Перестань рисоваться, — раздражённо фыркнула она.  
Он снисходительно хмыкнул:  
— У тебя совсем крышу сносит?  
А её действительно сносило: голова была тяжёлой, тело пульсировало от оставшейся энергии.  
— Вам это даётся легче…  
— Бонусы от начальства.  
Она не сдержалась и сдернула с него эти чёртовы брюки. Потерлась щекой о вставший член, лизнула головку и сразу же присосалась, заглотив его полностью.  
Он выдохнул.  
Она насмешливо и резко качнула член почти к зубам, в последний момент медленно насаживаясь.  
— Я не один тут рисуюсь?  
Она придвинула его бедра ближе, обняв и не желая слышать ни слова. Он перевел взгляд на темноволосую голову, рвано двигающуюся там, где «тебе это полностью человеческое тело только для маскировки, да?», и снова поднял его вверх, жмурясь от удовольствия. В этом теле можно было менять параметры, в отличие от настоящей формы его можно было варьировать своими руками и поступками. Оно изнашивалось, старело, в нём можно было подкрутить уровень чувствительности или боли, и оно становилось ничем в схватке с чем-либо бОльшим, но сейчас он технически был в схватке с меньшим, и ему ничегошеньки не угрожало, разве что следы и царапины, а их потом можно и Благодатью свести. Она ускорила темп — куда же ещё? — и он почувствовал, что квазижидкость вырывается из него, хлопнул в сердцах её по плечу, чтобы отпустила, но она прижала ещё крепче, проглатывая то, что у людей является семенем, и только после отстранилась, хитро спросив:  
— Что такое?  
Ей, кажется, полегчало, её кожа не была настолько горячей, как до того, её уже не трясло. Пыльное покрывало под коленями было немного влажным, и он взял пальто, постелив его рядом.  
— Что, тебе тоже нужно, ангел?  
— Молчи! Пожалуйста…  
Он редко о чем-либо просил, чаще это звучало приказом, хоть и называлось иначе. Её — он даже не помнил, а было ли такое до, — не просил ни о чём: врага не просят, его убивают, берут в плен, только он может запросить пощады! Она прищурилась, переползая на пальто, будто на новую постель, поставила руки между своих раздвинутых вытянутых ног. Темные волосы почти касались плеч, из-за чего она выглядела не так взъерошенно, как обычно. Она была абсолютно спокойна, оценивающе смотря на него — снизу вверх, но по ощущениям — совсем наоборот.  
— Мы сейчас совсем как люди, разве не смешно?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Какие-то странные у нас ролевые игры, не так ли, Ангел? Люди играют, натягивая наши обличия, которые они додумали сами, мешая несочетаемое, чтобы только затейливо потрахаться, а мы играем в людей, чтобы…  
— Я же сказал тебе молчать.  
Иван Иванов не смог понять, куда делся широкий скотч, которым он заклеивал коробки при переезде, но по дороге за новым он нашел оброненный кем-то дореволюционный четвертак.  
Гавриил меланхолично заклеил подозрительно поддающейся Вельзевул рот и потянулся за объятиями, как услышал:  
— Я и без него могу говорить, ты меня этим не заткнешь, ангел.

Это было нескучно. Сначала они снова подрались — не выходя за пределы возможностей маскировочных тел, затем он одержал верх, совсем не по джентльменски усевшись на её бедра, затем она напугала его, да так, что он подскочил от неожиданности:  
— Что это было?!  
— Бонус от начальства, — двинула бровями она. — Ну что, кто кого завалит в этот раз?  
— Перестань.  
— Кому из нас нужна власть меньше?  
— Уж точно не мне!  
— Но кто-то из нас обязан подчиниться другому… — хитро протянула она. — Иначе не получится вообще ничто.  
— Это придумал кто-то из ваших!  
— Или из ваших. Люди же зовут это «компромисс». Давай же!  
Он чувствовал, что это уже не от избытка энергии, это чисто её желание — прежде всего мысленное, не физическое.  
— Я вижу твой взгляд, и ты сам говорил, что хочешь меня, и сколько угодно затыкай, но мы оба будем знать правду.  
Прямолинейная, гордая, усталая, насмешливая… Четкое лезвие тайного клинка под ребро — вот кто она для него.  
— Тогда делай со мной, что хочешь.  
— Поверь, тебе понравится!  
— Но не думай, что я сдался!  
— Конечно, технически тебе сдалась я… — усмехнулась она и устроилась сверху.

Хорошо быть эфирными личностями, самим себе начальниками (почти что). Хорошо после бурной… Бурного… А, неважно! После отлично проведенного времени вместе восхитительно идёт человеческим телам неспешный сладкий сон в объятиях друг друга. Совсем хорошо, когда этот сон длится столько, сколько пожелают они сами — но не забывайте, что в жизни тоже есть что-либо интересное (Азирафель окончательно подумал, что тело Кроули приболело, раз чихает целый день, и уговорил упрямого демона полежать ещё, но не столько, как в 18м веке…)  
И совсем нехорошо возвращаться обратно на работу. К бесценным и блестящим, конечно, коллегам, к любимой работе, но… Возвращаться же.  
— Слушай, а ты… Мы…  
Ей было интересно узнать, но она не знала, как бы это сформулировать, чтобы не шокировать крылатого. Он растянулся по уже не настолько пыльным покрывалам, с наслаждением подставляя лицо солнечному лучу, пробившемуся сквозь неплотную крышу.  
— Ты придёшь ко мне? — наконец решилась она.  
— Не думаю, что твои будут в восторге.  
Она хмыкнула. Что ж, этого и стоило ожидать.  
— Но думаю, что ты могла бы приходить ко мне.  
— Не думаю, что и твои восхитятся дипломатическим талантом.  
— Ну не наверх же! — обаятельно рассмеялся он. — У меня на Земле есть квартира, у нас есть Тадфилд, есть всяческие злачные места, почему бы нам не встречаться здесь, не беспокоя никого из них?  
— А мы встречаемся?  
— Если хотим, конечно.  
— Конечно, хотим! — возмутилась она.  
— Кстати, хочешь — целуй меня! — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Гавриил.  
— Да щас! — фыркнула она.  
— Тогда — я тебя…

Он перенёсся в Чертоги, надеясь, что никого не будет, и он спокойно положит отчёт на стол для ознакомления, но наткнулся на какого-то служаку из младших ангелов.  
— Шеф! — вытянулся по струнке тот. — С возвращением!  
— Да, и тебя…  
— Доложить о приезде остальному начальству?  
— Не надо… Их беспокоить, — натянуто улыбнулся Гавриил. — Я положил отчёт, в котором всё подробнейше описал.  
— Шеф! От Вас разит тьмой!!! — обеспокоенно и громко воскликнул ангел, подходя чуть ближе.  
— Это были очень сложные переговоры! — точно так же воскликнул он…  
…Вельзевул удобно устроилась в своем кресле, только взялась за отчёты демонов, но:  
— Княгиня!  
— Да, Лорд Хастур? — недовольно протянула она.  
— От Вас тянет светом! Вы совратили ангела?  
— Я работаю над этим вопросом, — безразлично ухмыльнулась она, тот кивнул и вышел.  
Вельзевул улыбнулась сама себе. Ей нравилось происходящее… Вопреки? Благодаря? Вне зависимости от Замысла.


End file.
